


Kind of Makes Me Want to Spend The Rest of My Life With You

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragon Age Law AU, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Dragon age law AU) (Modern AU) The Inquisition law firm finally won their case against Corypheus, and they're throwing a party at "Inquisitor" Carter Lavellan's place. But that won't be the only cause for celebration, as Dorian soon finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Makes Me Want to Spend The Rest of My Life With You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at random but I really liked the idea of my Carter in a tuxedo so this happened. Happy late Valentine's day!

The Inquisition law firm was having a party after finally winning their big case against Corypheus. Everyone was celebrating the victory at “the Inquisitor” Carter Lavellan’s penthouse apartment.   
Said blonde elf was currently hiding in his bedroom with Varric and Josephine while the rest of the inner circle distracted his boyfriend, Dorian. Carter was fidgeting with the bowtie of the tuxedo he was wearing, a nervous expression on his face.  
“You’ll be fine, your worship. How could he not say yes to you?” Josie encouraged, removing his hands from the bow and straightening it. Varric leaned against the wall by the door, and nodded in agreement.  
“Sparkler is head over heels for you, Carter, don’t worry. Now you’d better go before he starts to miss you.” Varric added. Sighing, Carter got up from where he sat on his bed, heading for the door. Josie grabbed his wrist and placed a small black box in his hand.  
“Leave it to you to almost forget the ring…” She muttered, shaking her head. The three left the room, Josephine and Varric walking in front of the elven man. Carter stopped at the top of the stairs on the platform that overlooked his stylish living room. Considering that Carter was a home decor designer on the side of his job as a lawyer, all of his furniture was the best of modern Dalish design. Other than the drapes, Dorian loved it. Hopefully, after today, the human mage would be living with Carter, seeing his impeccable decor everyday.  
“Hey, Dorian, could you come up here please?” Carter called out, capturing the attention of his lover. He also got the attention of everyone else, though that was expected. Dorian looked confused, but came up the stairs anyway. The room was getting quieter and quieter with every step, silence filling the space by the time he reached his boyfriend. Carter looked out over the guests and nodded at Maryden, who started playing the tune of a certain Dalish song, which Leliana started singing the words to. Dorian was really confused now, and he looked at Carter in question of what was going on. Carter smiled nervously at him.  
“Dorian, you know I love you, right?” Carter began.   
“Yes…” Dorian responded.  
“And when you fall in love with someone, it kind of makes you want to spend the rest of your life with them.” Carter continued, taking Dorian’s left hand in his.   
“Where are you going with this, Carter?” Dorian asked quietly, but Carter wasn’t done speaking.  
“I want to do just that. Spend the rest of my life with you, I mean.” He added, before getting down on one knee and grabbing the box in his pocket with his free hand. It was obvious Dorian knew what was going on now. Carter opened the box to reveal a silver ring, one that had dalish runes carved on it that must’ve taken Dagna a while to make. They glowed a faint blue, since Dorian favored frost magic.  
“So, Dorian Pavus, will you marry me?” Carter finished, a hopeful look on his face. Dorian seemed frozen for a second before he nodded, a tear of joy falling down his cheek, and Carter slipped the ring on his ring finger before standing up and kissing Dorian, his arms wrapping around the human man. Everyone below in the living room cheered. Carter and Dorian, at long last, were finally going to get their happy ending.


End file.
